Distraction
by MrsDamonSalvatore29
Summary: AU Human One-Shot: Elena has a Psychology final and is freaking out. Damon, being the flirt he is, helps her find a way around her stress. Delena LEMONS!


**Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic, so be gentle! This was a prompt from damons-humanity-is-elena off of Tumblr. Elena wants to study for her Psychology final, Damon, being him sexy and witty self, tries to seduce her.**

**Sorry about the horrible tenses, I've checked it over a few times and tried to fix them, but if you guys find any, I'm sorry!**

**Shameless advertising**: follow me on Tumblr: vervainandbourbon

* * *

_It seems like the number of psychological illnesses are multiplying,_ I thought to myself. Here I am, sitting at my small round dining table in the living room of my tiny apartment buried in piles of psychology textbooks. Finals were coming up quickly and I was in no way ready for them. _Thank God Damon decided to go swimming at the lake; that buys me a few hours of time before he comes home and distracts me again._

Boy, was I wrong. Just as I thought it, Damon made his grand entrance into the living room; his towel hung over his shoulder with his swimming trunks slung low on his hips. _Did he have to be shirtless? How am I going to focus with him moving around without a shirt?_

"You're back early," I began, never taking my eyes off him. His back was chiselled to perfection, not a millimetre of fat to be found on him. My eyes travelled up towards his broad shoulders, longing to trace my hands across them.

"Yeah, I guess I got a bit bored, so I decided to come home and see what you were doing." He answered, smirking as he grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge. _Oh God, his chest. Why did he have such a carved body?_ I felt the heat pool between my legs just by looking at him. Once again, I just wanted to run my hands up his perfect torso, as I slightly scraped my nails across his skin as he made me forget my name with searing kisses. I quickly snapped out of my reverie and noticed he pulled out the chair next to mine to sit down. "So what are you studying now? You know I studied Freud for a while, and mainly his theories, but I'm sure you know his theories by heart already." He laughed, winking at me in the process.

"Is that the only thing you picked up from high school psychology with Mrs. Marin? The fact that Freud had a sexuality theory?" I answered as I cocked an eyebrow. He was trying to get me off topic once again with his charm. Before I knew it, he was trying to flip my textbook closed. I swatted his hand away, scolding him. "Damon! Seriously my final is in three days and I need to brush up on these psychological disorders!"

"You already know this stuff inside out! Why do you need to 'brush' up on psychological disorders, you've been reviewing this topic for the past two weeks. You could probably teach a course on it!" He whined. He obviously had the right to; I haven't left my apartment in the past month for anything but university and the occasional trips to the grocery store to pick up things to make a meal with.

"Well, I'm freaking out! I don't know if I know them inside out yet! I don't know what kind of case study I'm going to get and I'm going to have to find the disorder, and see what treatment is appropriate and…" before I could continue, he shut me up with a chaste kiss on the lips. His lips felt so soft and velvety on mine. But before I could relish in the sweet gesture, he began talking.

"You really need to stop stressing. You know what stress does. You're a fucking psychology major! So you know the ways you can relief stress…" He looked at me, mischief was radiating from his cerulean eyes. His lips curved upwards into a wicked smile, displaying his set of pearly whites.

"You seem to suffer from a psychological disorder, Mr. Salvatore. Did you know that?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my textbook again.

"And what disorder is that, Miss Gilbert?" He dared to ask, his eyes screaming sex.

"Hypersexuality. Do you know what that means?" I asked, not bothering to look up as I flipped through my textbook to where I last was.

"Oh, I don't know, it could mean that I have urges that make me want to do this all the time." He whispered in my ear while placing his hand gently on my thigh, sending electric jolts down my spine. He slowly moved his hand up my bare thigh, landing at the hem of my hot pink sleeping shorts.

That alone made my heart rate spike, as if it was about to beat out of my chest. He continued his sexual escapade by placing butterfly kisses on my cheek, making his way down to my lips. I couldn't resist his advances after he strolled in without a shirt, making my mind wander places it really shouldn't. His kisses became less chaste and more passionate. "Damon, we really shouldn't…" I managed to stutter between each kiss. He leaned closer, deepening our kiss.

That was what threw me over the edge, _fuck this_, I thought to myself as I swung myself over from my chair onto his lap, straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, closing any tiny space between us. One hand traced down to the small of my back, while his other hand pushed aside my books, making room on the table. He then pushed my back onto the table, working his mouth from my lips to my ear, then kissing and sucking down my jaw line, onto my neck.

At this point, I just wanted him. As he was about to go lower, I stopped him by sitting up and grabbing his face. I rested my forehead on his, trying to catch my breath. "Not here," I managed to moan out quietly as I could feel the throbbing between my legs grow stronger. It seemed like he understood exactly what I meant, as he hooked one of my legs around his waist and stood up. I quickly reacted by linking my arms around his neck and hooking my other leg around his waist. Today I was impatient. Gone were the chaste behaviours of Elena Gilbert. Right now I was going to unleash my inner wanton vixen. I wasn't going to play the virginal card tonight, oh no.

As soon as he got up and I was secure on his body, I began teasing him. "You have no idea what you got yourself into," I whispered in his ear before licking a line from behind his ear down to his neck, where I peppered the area with kisses. His breath became laboured, sounding a throaty moan. That had to have done it as I felt him harden and press into me, eliciting a whimper from my lips.

He carried me into the bedroom and placed me on the bed. He was on top of me in a matter of seconds, wasting no time to continue what he started. He hooked one of my legs around his waist as he kissed me. His kisses were electrifying. His tongue traced the outside of my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips slightly granting him access. Our tongues were in a tango, the lust consuming us both.

A rush of strength surged through me as I managed to flip us over, placing myself on top. I sat up straddling him, and he mimicked my action. Planning to take my time with him, I push him gently back down, placing my hands on his chest, leaning in for a passionate kiss. I worked my way down his neck, finding his pulse point, sucking on it slightly. He applauded me in his own way, by groaning faintly. He seemed impatient as he cupped my face in his hands and crashed his lips onto mine, connecting in a scorching kiss. He sat up, not breaking the kiss. His hands roamed from my face, down to the small of my back, and down to cup my ass. He gave it a light squeeze, smirking when I gasped into his mouth. His hands travelled back up to the hem of my black tank top, grasping the offending piece of clothing and lifting it up and over my head, tossing it somewhere behind me. He managed to unclasp my bra as well, throwing it in the same direction as my tank top.

He paused a moment just to study my bare torso. "Has anyone ever told you you're very beautiful?" He breathed out. He flipped me onto the bed and continued to caress my hair as he kissed me. His mouth kissed a line down my neck, sucking and biting gently along the way. He continued to the swell of my breasts. Damon placed his mouth on one of my nipples, instantaneously making my back arch, grinding my core against his erection. His other hand kneaded my other breast. I let out a whimper, trying to hold in the sounds trying to escape my lips.

"Don't hold back, 'Lena," he said huskily, as he kissed his way down my stomach, reaching the waistband of my shorts, "I want to hear your excitement."

He grabbed the waistband of my shorts and panties and dragged them down my legs, throwing them onto the growing pile of clothing. I was completely bare for him. He sat up and marvelled at my body, sending my blood rushing to the surface of my skin. I tried to cover up my nakedness, but he grabbed my arms and held them above my head with one hand.

He leaned in and sucked on my earlobe, whispering in a ragged voice "Don't hide from me." His other hand traced lines down my breasts, across my stomach and lower. He teased me relentlessly by touching my thighs and my hip bone. He touched me everywhere but my core, sending me into a frenzy of frustration.

"Damon, please," I moaned out. He smirked against my neck.

"Patience Elena, you're going to love this." He continued to tease, snaking his way down my body. He positioned himself between my legs; I could feel his warm breath on my heated core. Damon placed my legs on top of his shoulders, then proceeded to kiss my inner thighs making me sigh and writhe. He kissed his way closer to my core, finally giving me the friction I needed. He licked a slow line from the beginning to end of me, causing me to buck, forcing my hips forward onto his mouth.

His mouth worked in ways I didn't think were humanly possible; his tongue flicked my clit, making me scream out his name. He slowly pushed a finger inside me and started moving it slowly, adding another finger. I mirrored the action my rolling my hip on his hand, increasing the level of friction. "God, Elena, you're so wet!" He groaned, increasing the speed of his fingers moving in me. He kissed me roughly, lust steaming from his skin. I could taste myself on his lips, making me even wetter. His fingers increased their pace, and his thumb began rubbing my clit in circles, driving me to the brink of release.

"Damon, I'm so close!" I panted as he continued his assault on my core with one hand, the other kneading my breast. He kissed a line down my neck, sucking on my pulse point. That brought me over the edge. I clamped down on his hand with my thighs, screaming out his name as I climaxed. As I closed my eyes, I could see stars.

Slowly coming back down from my high, he stopped moving his fingers and soon he removed them from my core. Never removing his eyes from me, he sucked his fingers clean from my arousal. The sight of him doing just that was so erotic. "You taste so good," he moaned. Damon leaned in and kissed me. I flipped him onto his back, straddling him, never breaking the kiss.

"I want to taste you," I moaned into his mouth, running my hands through his raven hair. I kissed my way down his body, slowly grazing his neck with my teeth as I kissed lower and lower down his body making Damon moan. I smirked against his skin.

Finally reaching his hips, I decided to tease him a bit further before removing his swimming trunks. I kissed and nibbled his hip bones before removing my mouth completely from his body. I locked my ebony eyes with his electric blue ones, curving my lips into a sinful smile. I straddled his knees, sitting up and caressing his erection from the outside of his trunks. Automatically, his hips thrusted forward, begging for more contact. I licked my lips remembering what he told me. "Patience Damon, you're going to love this."

I dragged my fingernails across the waistband of his trunks before grabbing them and sliding them down his legs, freeing his erection. He sighed as I threw them onto the pile of clothing behind us. I gasped when I saw him completely bare in front of me. He was even more gorgeous undressed. _Was this even possible?_ His body was sculpted to perfection; it was as if Adonis was lying on my bed, not Damon. "Big." I managed to mutter before turning a bright shade of pink. Our first time was in the dark, I never noticed the sheer size of Damon.

"Impressed?" He smirked at my dumbfounded expression. All I could do was nod, my mouth going dry. Not wanting to lose my inner wanton vixen, I gripped him at the base, sliding my hand slowly up and down his shaft as I licked a line from his navel to his pubic bone. "Oh God, that feels so good!" He hissed as he thrusted his hips harder into my hand. I licked a line from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, never ceasing my hand movements. I looked him in the eyes as I took him in my mouth. His eyes doubled in size before rolling into the back of his head as he dropped back down to the pillow. His hands threaded through my black curls as my head bobbed up and down, making him groan every time I took him in fully.

Before he could thoroughly enjoy what I was doing to him, I removed my mouth from his body and ceased all my caresses. This got his attention. "Why'd you stop?" he moaned, almost whimpering at the loss of contact.

"Because I want you in me." I breathed huskily as I kissed him. He took the cue and pressed my back onto the mattress, before covering me with his body. I could feel him press into my stomach, making me writhe with pleasure as our mouths were pressed together in a searing kiss. His hands roamed my body kneading and caressing everything before landing on my ass. He grabbed me by the hips, pulling me closer to his erection before slipping into me.

"God you're so tight 'Lena!" I groaned as he thrust into me, filling me to the hilt. I hooked my legs around his waist, deepening the thrusts. He pulled back completely, almost disconnecting us completely before diving right back to the hilt numerous times. I met his thrusts with my own hips rolling onto his creating even more pleasurable friction between us.

He started to thrust even quicker than before, sucking on my neck bringing me closer to my second orgasm. He began rubbing my clit with his thumb as he thrust into me, making me scream. "Damon I'm so close!" I panted. I could feel him tense in me, driving me over the edge. As I climaxed, I could feel him fire his release in me.

Slowly his thrusts slowed to a halt before he collapsed on top of me, laying his head on my chest. "That was amazing," He managed to say; "you're amazing." He leaned upwards and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Please review! It would mean the world to me!**

**~NYJ**


End file.
